


Uncanny

by Pegasister60



Series: Uncanny AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Best way to describe this, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, It's just Skulker, Private School, Probably gonna continue this in a series, Roleswap, actually go check out the person's tumblr, don't count on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: Just a regular day in Amity Park. The Fentons are proud parents of two paranormal researchers, the Masons' daughter is an upstanding member of society, and the Foleys have a number of sports trophies earned by their son.How could any of this be out of the ordinary?(I do not own Danny Phantom, AU belongs to sorarts on Tumblr, and the actual work was written by me.)(Title and series name will probably change)





	Uncanny

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this AU belongs to sorarts on Tumblr. Please go check them out!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sorarts/116469765548
> 
> Also, let me know if you wanna suggest any relationships; I'm open to suggestions.

It was finally time. After months of blueprints, successful prototypes, and experiments, Daniel Fenton and his older sister, Jasmine Fenton, stood in front of a large machine built into the metal plated wall of their basement. Both child prodigies were incredible inventors and were the leading scientists in ectoplasmic engineering as well as the study of the paranormal in general. The children of a talented mechanic, Jack Fenton, and one of the greatest neurosurgeons in existence, Madeline fenton, grinned in anticipation. Jasmine quickly looked over their plans again while Daniel ran diagnostics on a small computer that was built into a watch on his left wrist. “You ready Jazz?” Danny asked as they quickly put on their jumpsuits. Danny’s was mostly black with white gloves and boots, a stylized DP logo on the center of his chest. Jazz wore a mainly white one that had black boots and gloves with no logo. Danny wore neon green goggles that would allow him to see in the dark, see in intense light, had thermal imaging capabilities, and were connected to his wristwatch. Jazz’s goggles were red and shot lasers, allowed her to see in the dark, allowed her to see in intense light, and could see trails of blood, ectoplasm, etc.

The reason for their uniform differences was that Jasmine preferred to stay behind in the lab analyzing samples and tinkering with their inventions while Danny preferred the rush of adrenaline he got from being out in the field testing their weapons and armor. Therefore he needed a different jumpsuit that could protect him. That doesn’t mean they couldn’t switch roles or help each other out from time to time, but they chose to stick to their strengths most of the time. The logo was just for aesthetics and so others would know who he was. He was known as “Danny Phantom” among other paranormal scientists and hunters alike, the word play made Jazz fake gag when he pitched it to her. Nonetheless Danny Phantom had taken down werewolves, vampires, and other creatures of legend before they finally found their calling. Ghosts.

Jazz just nodded as she looked at their greatest achievement, a portal to another realm Danny had nicknamed the “Ghost Zone”. They’d be able to catch and study ghosts, though their opinions differed on what to do with them. Jazz proposed they tested weapons on them and searched for answers with dissection and microscopes. Danny insisted they try and interrogate and merely subdue the ghosts instead. He reminded her that even though they were only the consciousness of people who couldn’t move on because of obsessions, they used to be human and therefore should still have some amount of emotion and intelligence. They constantly butted heads because of conflicting ideals, but when push came to shove they worked together perfectly.

And now they watched as Jazz finished moving around some wires so they wouldn’t be a hazard later on and Danny stood on one side of the portal. Jazz quickly moved to the other as Danny input the activation code into the keypad on the side of the portal. Finally, he looked to Jazz and pushed the “On” button that was on the left side of the machine. When they were drawing initial sketches they immediately scrapped the first design because Danny pointed out how they almost overlooked the activation switch that was on the inside of the machine. That could’ve killed someone. They both watched as green light flashed from the inside, but thanks to the goggles they could get a better look at what was really going on. As planned the machine used a combination of ectoplasm and an intense shock that punched a hole in one of many weak points between the two realms. The ectoplasm swooshed inside the machine before finally settling down and making beautiful green swirls that left both scientists speechless. Danny was the first one to move as he stuck his fingers into the portal; it felt almost like dipping your hand into cold, still water. He quickly took it back out and watched as the ectoplasm acted a lot like water and returned to its still calm state after attempting to follow the hand. They both grinned from ear to ear and Danny was about to step inside when a voice called from upstairs.

“Danny, Jazz, it’s time for dinner!” Maddie called from the kitchen as both of her children groaned loudly. “But mom, we just made a portal to another dimension!” Danny whined sounding like an eight year old told that his friend had to leave in the middle of a fun game. Jazz covered her mouth to keep from laughing at how immature her brother could be sometimes despite being a better hunter than many skilled adults. He was still 14, but then again she was 16 and acted like she was 21 sometimes. “I made fudge for dessert!” Maddie replied as Danny took one look at the portal before bolting up the stairs and leaving Jazz in the basement all alone. She sighed at her brother’s antics and shut down the portal. Exploration could wait for another day, and so could the ghosts on the other side. She made her way to the stairs, casting one last glance at the portal before walking upstairs.

\---------

The Fentons were generally a wealthy family because everyone pulled their own weight. Whether it was Maddie’s well paying job, the constant demand for Jack’s expertise, or the kids’ research grants, they never had to struggle very much to put food on the table. That doesn’t mean they lived in a mansion and had servants, but their house was a little larger than normal. The renovations the kids made to the basement and their roof being turned into a second lab did, however, set them apart from their normal neighbors. But because of their higher status they could easily afford to send their children to the nearby private school, Casper High.

The kids had breezed through school because they were naturally brilliant and taught themselves more advanced subjects so they could get ahead for the next year. Why they were never asked if they wanted to skip grades was a mystery to everyone except the students, who knew the exact reasons. Jazz would interrupt class and rant on a subject the teacher was talking about and try to teach the class her way, lecture and possibly traumatize anyone who picked on her brother, and many other things that weren’t too bad. Danny was mischievous and bored with school, which made a terrifying combination. He’d prank other students, skip classes to go have fun with his troublemaking friends, rant like his sister did, or have to leave during the middle of a lesson because of paranormal activity nearby. Danny’s friends were the school beauty Paulina Sanchez and the main delinquent Dash Baxter. Paulina was constantly on her phone during class, going through boyfriends like pairs of shoes, and was the go-to person for gossip. She was amazing with technology though and excelled in after-school computer science clubs. Dash constantly broke school rules, got into fights, and was overall a bad influence on Danny. Fortunately for him Danny approved of his actions and therefore always intervened when Jazz tried to reprimand him. Dash was athletic but kept getting kicked off any and all teams he joined because of behavior problems. He was a softie to his friends and family though, as well as loyal and trusting. He also had a love for books, fiction and anything weird, which is why he got along well with Danny in the first place.

The three of them had been friends since third grade when Dash pummeled some kid before Jazz could find out about him shoving Danny around in the halls. Paulina saw the whole thing and told the teachers what had happened. After that, the three of them quickly formed a close bond that held strong through thick and thin. That didn’t change in the slightest when they started attending Casper High. They came to Danny for help with academics and helped him whenever he had a problem with bullies since his parents said he couldn’t use any of his inventions on humans when they first started inventing. He didn’t see the problem until high school, where he wanted to shoot everyone in the face so badly because most of the students were uptight snobs. The other problem with his plans to vaporize someone’s head is that he’d have to go to his locker and change to make sure he doesn’t get any ectoplasm on him. They learned very quickly from their mother’s rants that it was hard to wash out of clothes, not to mention wearing a utility belt all the time would probably get him detention.

Speaking of which, Danny spent more time there than in actual school. It was mainly due to his attendance and constant ghost attacks, but it was still a lot of time spent in detention that slowed down their research. It wasn’t Mr. Lancer’s fault he had to enforce the rules, and therefore Danny held nothing against him. Oh no, he blamed them. The two students who always followed school rules and ratted out those who didn’t. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Sure, they weren’t all that bad. Sam was almost guaranteed to be valedictorian and was an activist for many causes. Tucker was the star quarterback on the Casper High football team and was very popular. Under different circumstances, they probably could’ve been friends, but instead he had to look out for them in every class in case they tried to accuse him of something. 

Currently it was lunch, and Danny was sitting at one of the picnic tables with his friends and sister outside. “Think about it Jazz, ice based weaponry! It’d make things so much easier,” Danny said after eating a spoonful of chocolate pudding. “It does sound like a good idea, but by the time we b-” Jazz said before a small beeping sound caught their attention. Danny’s watch had detected an ecto signature nearby and it took no time for the two to grab their backpacks and get behind trees. They would normally have their gear in their lockers but recently Jazz managed to wear down the teachers and let them at least bring them to class in backpacks. They got suited up behind the trees and then ran out looking for the ghost. Danny then slid to the right to dodge a net being shot at him. He grinned as he looked up at none other than the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter, Skulker. He slapped on two wrist rays and started firing back, dodging the blasts sent his way like it was child’s play. “So shortie, how’s your love life been? Oh right, it’s dead!” Danny said ducking behind a tree before activating his hover boots. He then flew up to where Skulker was to lure him away from any bystanders. “Very funny child, but you won’t be laughing when I prove that I am the superior hunter by mounting your head on my wall!” Skulker said firing rockets at him. Danny blew them up while they were still far above ground so they wouldn’t harm anyone (the shrapnel was still dangerous, but the students weren’t incompetent enough to be within range of it), and smirked as he saw Jazz give him a thumbs up from their table.

She had pulled out a laptop and was hacking into the now falling Skulker, shutting down all his weapons and his armor. He landed in the grass with a crash and tried to run for it once he realized his suit was totaled. Danny picked him up by his leg leg and sucked him into the Fenton thermos with little resistance. The two then changed back into their normal clothes and heard a bell signal the end of lunch. “Aw man, I didn’t even get to eat,” Danny said taking his tray and heading back inside. Jazz was packing up so she took a little longer, but both of them made it to class on time, which was a miracle for Danny. The rest of the day was uneventful and Danny finished his homework in class so that he could actually spend some time after school working with Jazz instead of being in detention for once.

He waved goodbye to Dash and Paulina before walking home with his sister. “Why can’t he just get it through his thick metal skull that he’s never gonna beat me?” Danny asked with a huff recalling the numerous times Skulker tried to skin him alive, decapitate him, and just plain capture him in the past month. “Well it is his obsession, I wouldn’t be surprised if he never came to terms with that fact. Speaking of which what are we going to do with him?” Jazz asked with a gleam in her eyes that Danny knew well. “I was planning on just throwing him back into the Zone while inside a cage so it’ll take him longer to come back. What were you thinking?” Danny asked as they started walking down their street. “I think it’s time we find a more permanent solution for this problem.” Jazz said as Danny stopped walking. “Jazz, we’ve been over this. We’re hunters not exterminators,” Danny said brushing past her and opening their front door.

“But think about it! All we’re really doing is just sending them back home so they can lick their wounds and plot for their next attempt. That isn’t a very effective punishment, is it?” Jazz said as Danny prepared his counterargument. “Yeah, but if we do harm them more than we need to then they’ll start to see us as even more than enemies. Hell, I don’t even think they see us as enemies yet. They tend to see us as obstacles, nuisances, rivals, and prey. But they don’t see us as enemies. Until then, we shouldn’t provoke them more than we have to. And what good would it do trying to analyze a puddle of goo when we could analyze their behavioral patterns instead?” Danny refuted knowing he’d won the argument yet again, “But that said, we should really act on that ice-based weaponry idea.” And with that the slight tension between the two disappeared as Danny went on a tangent about how ectoplasmic ice was a much better weapon than ectoplasmic fire.


End file.
